Ketsujo Tameni za Rosuto
by CallingAllAngels
Summary: oro x sasu x oc Orochimaru finds a girl from an advanced bloodline and saves her life. Ten years later, Orochimaru gives Sasuke the cursed seal and brings him into his life. Will the advanced bloodline girl become jealous? Or maybe, she’ll fall for him


**Note:** Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so go easy on me! I love getting reviews, but what I love even more is getting reviews with constructive criticism in them. However, I do not like getting flames. If you don't like my story then don't review. Just close this page and move on with your life. That's all I have to say…

**Summary: **oro x sasu x oc Orochimaru finds a girl from an advanced bloodline and saves her life. Ten years later, Orochimaru gives Sasuke the cursed seal and brings him into his life. Will the advanced bloodline girl become jealous? Or maybe, she'll fall for him instead. Slight yaoi… if you don't like, don't read… might have lemon and lime…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Fire…**_

_**Screams…**_

_**Tears…**_

_**Blood…**_

**_She was surrounded by fire. Charred materials fell all around her, cornering her. She dropped to her knees and buried her face into her hands. Hot tears fell from her eyes. _**

"_**No! I don't wanna die!"**_

**xxx**

Scattered beams of light danced on the floor. The raggedy curtains blew slightly in the gentle wind emanating from the open window. Nearby, a small bed with heavy quilts pilled on top, laid undisturbed. A small layer of dust coated the blankets, as they were left untouched for such a long time. At the foot of the bed, an old and rustic looking rocking chair was placed. Seated in the center of the chair was a young girl with long white hair. Her eyes were half open, staring at the ground. She slowly rocked back and forth in the chair.

She wore a long, black dress that was draped across her pale body. White ribbons that were tied along the bust line dangled freely in the light breeze. The bottom of the dress fell down to the ground, slowly rising and falling again as she rocked back and forth. The girl's feet were pale like the rest of her body and, much to her liking, they were barefoot. However, unlike any child's feet, which would be plastered with dirt and dust from playing outside, her feet were spotless. Two more white ribbons were tied around her ankles; the loose ends tickling her heals.

A cool breeze of air came into the dark room and the girl looked up from her trance. Her eyes were the deep color of amber, with a dull tint. It was as if she had lost the will to live long ago. Her small hands latched onto the wooden arm rests as she pushed herself forwards and off of the rocking chair. She slowly moved away from the rustic seat and towards the window, her dress dragging behind her. When she made it to her destination she placed her hands on the window sill and stared out into the darkness. It was magnificent.

She was never aloud to go outside. Never. But it was for her own good, and she knew that. Her master was good to her so why would she ever want to leave? The girl stepped away from the window and walked towards the large, wooden door in the back of the room. Even though it was the middle of the night she knew her master would still be awake. He hardly ever slept anymore. Hardly ever…

She creaked the door open and stepped out into a dark hallway. Other doors lined the corridor, but the girl knew which one her master would be behind. Moving at her usual slow pace she approached an old and deteriorated looking door. Hesitantly, she pushed open the heavy door and stepped inside.

The walls were lined with tall bookcases filled with jars, scrolls, and a few things that the girl had no idea what they were. Moving past the intimidating shelves, a large chair was placed in the middle of the room. A few small tables surrounded the chair, covered with all sorts of things. And of course, he was there. Yakushi Kabuto. She _hated_ him.

Kabuto was bent over; he appeared to be having a hushed conversation with her master. Or should I say, _their_ master.

Noticing her presence, Kabuto stood up and put a fake smile on his face. She hated that smile. The girl knew that the only reason Kabuto was so nice to her was because he didn't want their master to punish him for it. After all, she had been here longer than Kabuto had…

"Ah, Mumei," Kabuto said sounding irritated. "So you're awake."

"I haven't slept in over a year, Kabuto," Mumei retorted with the same glassy look in her eyes.

Kabuto sighed awkwardly. It was quite uncomfortable to be in the same room as this girl, let alone take part in a conversation with her.

"I'll be going now," Kabuto said quietly as he stepped away from the large chair and walked past Mumei. She could feel a cold vibe coming from that man…

Kabuto closed the door behind himself leaving the room quiet. The room was also quite dark, the only thing that lit it up were a few small candles scattered about the place.

**xxx**

"Come," a deep and ominous voice said through the darkness.

That voice… it still made Mumei quiver every time she heard it.

Slowly, Mumei walked around the chair to see the lean man sitting in it. He had long, black hair and snow white skin. He was dressed in a purplish colored kimono and had white bandages tightly woven around his arms.

"Bad memory?" he asked as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"I keep seeing it, Orochimaru-sama," Mumei said quietly. "The massacre."

Orochimaru looked onward, not flinching.

Finally, Orochimaru said something.

"That was over ten years ago. It's time to forget about it."

"I try and try… but…" Mumei replied, her glassy eyes locked with his.

Orochimaru stifled back a small laugh.

There was a long silence between the two.

"Are you waiting for him to come?" Mumei asked suddenly.

Orochimaru looked at the girl quizzically.

"Yes," he said finally. "I gave the boy the Cursed Seal. He is an avenger, and he hungers for power. He will not rest until he can avenge his fallen clan. In fact, he reminds me of you."

Mumei looked down.

"I no longer wish to avenge my clan," she said quietly.

"Is that so?" Orochimaru said with a small smile on his face.

Mumei nodded.

"You've already lost the will to live and yet you keep on going," he smiled. "You truly amuse me."

Yet again, silence.

"So," Orochimaru said all of the sudden, "why did you come here? Most of the time you just sit in that rocking chair of yours."

Mumei raised her head and stared at her master. Why did she come here tonight?

She shifted her gaze on something else and her master chuckled. He shifted his weight to one side and attempted to lift himself out of the chair. Mumei gently reached out for his hand and helped him out of the chair. She hated seeing Orochimaru like this, so weak and defenseless. He used to be so strong and independent. Now, he had to have that idiot Kabuto help him with just about everything he did. It was truly pitiful.

But even so, Mumei stayed by him. Why? Maybe because he saved her life, or maybe it was because of something else…

* * *

**Note:** Well, did you like it? Sorry if Orochimaru is kinda OOC… hehe. And sorry to all of you Kabuto fans! Also, Mumei means nameless in Japanese… okay, please review! 


End file.
